Confusión, sentimientos y helado
by Noci-chan
Summary: chapter 5: Las casualidades a veces ocurren, cuando no eres más que algo que nunca fuiste, puede que tu pasado te encuentre. Kyoru,angst,love... mi ff. xD
1. La llamada del demonio

**Confusión, sentimientos y helado… **

Capitulo 1 : La llamada del demonio.

"El amor es una planta de primavera que todo lo perfuma con su esperanza, incluso las ruinas por donde trepa. "

**(Gerard Flobert)**

Era de noche y el cielo presidía todo con un negro lúgubre. Las nubes pesadas se movían por el cielo asemejando una danza fúnebre y toda la naturaleza parecía clamar por una lluvia cercana.

Eran días como esos los que tanto odiaba. Se sentía débil, tan débil que sus emociones se agitaban más de lo normal, tan débil que el ver la mirada de desprecio del ratón se hacía más duro, tan débil que la sonrisa de Tohru se le clavaba aún más en las entrañas.

Crueldad.

Destino.

Y las heridas sanando con la presencia de esa chica.

Dolía tanto ver las puertas del cielo abiertas, como saber que no estaban puestas en su camino. Desde luego, muchas veces su imaginación volaba libre por senderos no explorados, y en todas ellas se veía junto a la dulce muchacha que hace tiempo le había conquistado.

Pero no… él no.

Yuki tal vez, él si podría hacerla feliz y darle la vida que se merecía y así obtener una redención que ningún otro Sohma conseguiría. El ratón, el maldito ratón, robándole una y otra vez todo lo que él quería, la vida que nunca pudo disfrutar, su única llave al paraíso.

Desde pequeño se había preguntado el porque¿por qué tuvo que ser él el gato¿Por qué su madre tuvo que engañarle¿Por qué nunca fue aceptado por su familia? Y un día se dio cuenta que por más que buscara una respuesta, nadie podría dársela, porque nadie la tenía.

El destino quiso que naciera siendo el gato. Maldito. Solitario. Arisco. Y sobretodo repudiado.

La falsa conciencia hizo que su madre tratara de quererle, que tratara de no dejar ver cuán ponzoñosa era su maldición.

La ignorancia fue lo que le convirtió en un apestado, la oveja negra, el niño de pelo naranja que traía la mayor de todas las maldiciones. La gente siempre teme lo que no comprende.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué ella no le tenía miedo¿Por qué le buscó a pesar de haber visto su verdadera forma? Estaba seguro que no entendía nada, ella no era tan inteligente para entender algo que nadie hacía. Lo recordaba…

Sus ojos.

Ese brillo temeroso bailando en sus lindos ojos.

Su cuerpo.

El temblor notable de su estructura delicada.

Sus labios.

El susurro confundido de un nombre que ya no le representaba.

Jamás, viviera los años que viviera, podría olvidar esa escena. Tenía memorizado cada mínimo detalle, cada gesto que ella hizo al descubrir la horripilante bestia que se escondía tras la mascara indiferente con la que alejaba a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, una vez más ella les sorprendió a todos demostrando que su alma es tan piadosa como la de cualquier madre que ame a su hijo.

TOC TOC TOC

Era ella y lo sabía, el aire traía consigo ese dulce matiz de vainilla que inundaba cualquier estancia con su sola presencia. Le obsesionaba ese olor… no era perfume, ella no usaba. No era su gel de baño, ese olía a manzana. Entonces… ¿qué era?

Kyo-kun¿puedo pasar?

¿Qué quieres?- se tapó hasta la cabeza acurrucándose más en su futón, mientras que su mascara volvía a ponerse como barrera ante cualquier sufrimiento.

Etto… ¿molesto?- dijo al notar el matiz arisco en su voz.

¿Quieres decir de una vez para que has venido?

La muchacha agachó la vista con una dulce sonrisa y las mejillas tremendamente rojas.

Estaba preocupada por ti y decidí hacer un pastel de bizcocho de leche y fresas… así que… venía a ver si querías un poco.

Era su dulce favorito, al menos desde que ella vivía con ellos. Siempre que hacía preocuparse a Tohru o la muchacha le creía enfadado con ella por alguna buena razón, hacía ese pastel como consuelo a sus males. Era una manera sutil de decir "lo siento", "estoy preocupada por ti", "Si quieres contármelo estaré aquí"…

En su boca de felino enamorado una sonrisa se dibujo furtiva, sus ojos suavizaron su mirada y salió de debajo del futón para poder mirarla a los ojos y tranquilizarla.

Es el tiempo… odio esta maldita estación de lluvia. Ahora no puedo ni empezar una pelea.

Para mí eso es algo bueno … Me gusta esta casa cuando está tranquila.- La sonrisa dulce parecía no desaparecer de su rostro fuera cual fuera las circunstancias que la rodearan.- Es como si todo el mundo se parará con la lluvia, todo es tranquilo, bello y de alguna manera mágicamente pacifico.- De pronto sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que el fuego del infierno.- Oh, perdona… estoy diciendo tonterías ¿verdad?

No…puede… que no.

Desde abajo, la voz de Shigure llamó a Tohru.

Te dejo que sigas descansando, luego vendré a por el plato.- sonrió y bajó rápidamente para ver que quería Shigure.

Tohruuuu … Hatori quiere hablar contigo .- dijo canturreando alegremente, pero antes de pasarla el teléfono habló él otra vez.- Espero que no la tengas que decir nada pervertido…- Con una sonrisilla traviesa le pasó el teléfono a la joven.-

Moshi moshi?

Tohru, tengo un mensaje de parte de Akito.- el corazón de la joven se paró.- Quiere que vengas mañana por la mañana a la primera casa, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que vienes.- La voz del dragón no sonaba demasiado firme.

Hai, etto… diré que voy a salir con mis amigas.

De acuerdo… ¿Tohru?

Nande?

No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada.-

Arigatou gozaimasu.- La joven colgó con la mano aún algo temblorosa. ¿Qué podía querer Akito¿Había hecho algo malo¿La echarían de la casa? No quería ni pensarlo, fuera lo que fuera lo afrontaría, como siempre hacía…

Fue al despacho de Shigure para pedirle permiso para salir mañana, y se le encontró dibujando muy concentrado un dibujo de una jovencita en brazos de un muchacho.

Shigure? Oo … molesto?

o Iee iee… tu nunca molestas . Qué quería el pervertido de Hatori?

Nada importante, solo pedirme un favor. Demo… quería aprovechar para pedirte permiso para salir mañana por la mañana, es que Hana-chan y Uo-chan querían ir a mirar unas cosas y me gustaría ir si no es mucha molestia.

Claro que no … nn No tienes ni que preguntar, ve y vuelve cuando quieras… Yo controlaré a los dos hombretones de la casa para que no noten demasiado tu amarga ausencia.

o/o Arigatou gosaimazu.

**Continuara…**

** ¿Qué aun no está interesante? Bien, pues esperad al siguiente...**

Secretos, chantages, ilusiones rotas y una marcha... ¿Qué querrá Akito de Tohru? ... Todo en el proximo capitulo. Dejad reviews! o

Kyoru rlz!


	2. Pactar con el diablo

**Capitulo 2 : Pactar con el diablo.**

Era extremadamente pronto, pero los nervios apenas le habían permitido pegar ojo, por eso, tras dar muchas vueltas en la cama, se levantó pesadamente.

Ando por la casa aún en pijama tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, aprovecharía este tiempo para hacerles el desayuno. No le gustaba abandonar sus quehaceres, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones más. Dejó todo hecho un rato después y tras vestirse salió en silencio de la casa.

Caminó más lento de lo que debería, sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de volver sobre sus pasos y esconderse en esa casa que consideraba un poco suya para no enfrentarse a esto, pero no era lo correcto, sabía que su madre se avergonzaría de ella si actuaba como una cobarde y nunca pensaba defraudarla.

Ante ella, las puertas de la primera casa se mostraban como la entrada al corredor de la muerte. Sí, ella era muy positiva normalmente, pero con Akito era diferente, por mucho que intentara no podía sonreír y pensar cosas bonitas.

Tohru¿Qué haces tú aquí? – la muchacha se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Haru Sohma que la miraba intrigado.-

Oh, yo… Hatori me llamó…

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al notarla nerviosa.-

No, no… claro que no nnU … etto… voy a entrar, Hatori me está esperando.-

Bueno…- musitó nada convencido.- … yo me voy también. Adiós.

Adiós.

¿Qué ocurriría? Eso era lo que se preguntaba el Sohma poseído por el signo de la vaca. Era raro ver a Tohru por la casa principal y sabía que siempre que venía era por una razón importante. No es que tuviera una relación especial con ella, no eran precisamente amigos de los que están mucho tiempo juntos, pero aun así sentía aprecio por ella. Era mucho lo que había hecho por su familia, desde conseguir que Yuki fuera más abierto, hasta dar a Kisa el valor de enfrentar sus temores y volver a hablar… además estaba lo del neko, porque por mucho que se pelearan él sabía que todo fue siempre muy duro para Kyo y ella era la primera persona (después de Kazuma) que le aceptaba incluso conociendo su verdadera forma.

Fuera como fuera, sabía que Hatori estaba en la casa y él no dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

Había pasado mucho rato desde que entrara a la casa y Hatori le hiciera pasar al cuarto de Akito. Allí estaban los tres, sin cruzar una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, pero de pronto, Akito miró fríamente a Hatori y sonriendo falsamente dijo:

Hatori, dejanos solos.

Demo…

¡HE DICHO QUE NOS DEJES SOLOS!

No pasa nada…-sonrió Tohru para que saliera tranquilo, lo que menos deseaba es que él tuviera problemas con el jefe de la familia por su culpa.

Aún algo reticente a salir y dejar a la joven sola con ese monstruo, se dio cuenta que no tenía más remedio, así que cerró la puerta tras de si y con él salió la poca tranquilidad que Tohru aún conservaba.

Te preguntaras que haces aquí¿verdad?

Hai…

Hace demasiado tiempo que estás entre nosotros…- comenzó con su típica voz cavernosa y chillona.- …y durante este tiempo tu presencia me distrajo de un acontecimiento importante. Poco a poco, los días transcurren y se acerca la fecha en que Kyo perderá su libertad…-

NANI!- le interrumpió ella.-

NO ME VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIR!- gritó y se acercó propinándola una sonora bofetada.- Sé buena chica o dios te castigará.- Sonrió de nuevo marcando más su maldad y la amenaza de sus palabras. n/a: recordad que Akito sería dios dentro de la maldición de los Sohma. – Como iba diciendo, Kyo será encerrado tras su graduación, aunque él piense que tiene una oportunidad de que esto no ocurra, cree que depende todo de vencer o no a Yuki…ja! Que iluso es…- La muchacha estaba horrorizada ante tal revelación¿Kyo encerrado¿Por qué? – Aunque… todo podría cambiar… todo… Tú que tan noble dicen todos que eres¿estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte por él?-

Yo… no… no entiendo…-

Aghhh! Realmente eres más tonta de lo que pensaba. Bien, te lo repito… en tus manos está el futuro de ese maldito neko… tú decides si vivirá una vida normal dentro de las posibilidades de esta familia, o si por el contrario pasa toda su vida en una celda encerrado. ¿Qué decides?

Demo…yo… ¿qué tendría que hacer?- preguntó confusa y saturada por tanta información de repente.-

Eso es algo que no sabrás hasta que aceptes. ¿No se supone que le quieres tanto¿No eres tan sacrificada¡PUES DECIDETE! Tu le amas, se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia, la manera asquerosamente melosa en que le hablas, en que actuas cuando estás a su lado… es repugnante, pero ambos sabemos que le quieres. Entonces… - se acercó y pasó las uñas por el fino rostro de la joven, sin llegar a arañarla, pero como algo más que una simple caricia. Ella podía notar como su corazón palpitaba de angustia e indecisión.

¿Salvar a Kyo de su triste destino¿Conseguir que se integrara en la familia¿Poder darle todo lo que siempre quiso? No debería tener ninguna duda, pero las tenía… era pactar con el mismo diablo, por mucho que tratara de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Aceptar sería dar su vida a Akito, que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no haría nada bueno, así que…

Acepto…- susurró casi inaudiblemente.-

¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó a pesar de que había oído cada letra.

¡Acepto! Está bien, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, no le hagas daño a Kyo, permítele ser feliz.- Akito apretó las uñas hasta enterrarlas en la blanca y suave piel de la oniguiri. La sangre fluyó manchando de rojo su cuello, pero Tohru apenas cambió el gesto de su rostro, sabía que haber pronunciado esa palabra significaba perderse a si misma por completo, dejar de sentir y someterse a los deseos de Akito.

La noche había caído y en casa de Shigure todos esperaban preocupados a la joven que hacía meses se había convertido en la alegría de sus vidas, les extrañaba enormemente que tardara tanto, y aún más que no hubiera llamado para avisar si llegaba tarde.

De pronto, unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta de entrada y Shigure se levantó sonriente como siempre pensando que sería la que él llamada su linda florecilla. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ante él apareció Kureno con una carta en la mano.

Qué haces tú aquí?

Veo que sigues igual de maleducado que siempre.- contestó Kureno fríamente.- Vengo a darte esto.- le tendió la carta sin darle mayor importancia, y Shigure la tomó rápidamente para leerla. Sabía que el hecho de que Kureno estará allí quería decir que Akito había hecho algo, y eso sumado a la tardanza de Tohru era algo de lo más preocupante.-

_Querido Shigure:_

_Siento no tener las fuerzas para despedirme, pero no soportaría_

_ver vuestras caras de decepción. Por mucho tiempo he sido feliz_

_estando con vosotros, pero también he sido infeliz, no sabía_

_como enfrentarme a todo lo relacionado con el secreto de vuestra_

_familia, más después de lo que descubrí de Kyo._

_Por eso, fui hoy a pedirle ayuda a Akito, sabía que aunque no le _

_cayera bien, si sabía que lo que quería era irme, me ayudaría._

_Siento que todo termine así, pero soy demasiado débil. _

_Adiós._

_PD: No me busquéis, os lo ruego._

¿Qué demonios le ha hecho!- gritó Shigure cogiendo a Kureno del cuello de la camisa y golpeá

ndole contra la pared. De inmediato Kyo y Yuki se pusieron en guardia al darse cuenta que todo tenía que ver con Tohru.

Kureno se libró de Shigure empujándole y le miró indiferentemente. Yo solo sé lo que pone ahí, esa muchacha vino hecha un mar de lágrimas, Akito la atendió y al final se marchó con un gesto mucho más sereno.

¿Qué¿Qué… le ha pasado a Tohru?- preguntó nervioso Kyo obteniendo solo una mirada triste de Shigure y otra fría de Kureno.- ¡He preguntado que qué le ha pasado!

Ella… parece que se ha ido.- contestó Shigure pasándole la carta con desgana. Kyo la cogió y comenzó a leer a la vez que Yuki se acercaba a él para poder leerla también.-

Esto no tiene sentido.-

Yuki tiene razón, Tohru no haría esto. No me lo creo…-

Shigure, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que una persona normal sufre al descubrir nuestro secreto. Recuerda a Kana…

¡No es lo mismo Kureno!

Una mujer que llegó y conquistó a un Sohma, descubrió el secreto y aunque al principio no le importaba, terminó tan atemorizada que casi se vuelve loca. ¿No le ves similitud?

Demo…- Shigure no sabía que decir, pensaba que todo esto era cosa de Akito, pero al dentro de él también creía que esa carta era verdad. Después de todo Tohru había visto muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar manteniendo la cordura, más siendo una chica tan frágil en el fondo.

Yo ya cumplí, solo tenía que traer la carta. Adiós.

Continuara…

Gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron comentarios, respecto al sexo de Akito yo lo sé... no digo si es hombre o mujer, pero solo porq hay gente q solo ha visto el anime y no sabe nada de eso. Así q...

Prepararos para sufrir, porque esta mente maquiavelica que yo tengo ha tenido nuevas ideas angustiosas... xDD.

Accidentes, sorpresas y un cambio de identidad sin saberlo... la mentira se vuelve más difícil de enmendar... todo en el proximo capitulo.

CAPITULO 3: Muriendo por ti... mi infierno.

Aios! Y recordad dejad reviews o no publico más xD (chantagista!)


	3. Muriendo por ti mi infierno

**Capitulo 3 : Muriendo por ti…mi infierno.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que todos esos sucesos extraños se precipitaran en la vida de aquellos tres Sohma. Cada uno de ellos quería buscarle una explicación a esta supuesta huída, pero de algún modo también querían olvidarlo.

Siempre supieron que esta pompa de jabón bella y frágil que era su vida con Tohru, explotaría cuando menos lo esperaran, pero el tiempo y su calida sonrisa les hizo ir olvidando sus miedos. Esa muchacha de apariencia débil, frágil e incluso algo tonta había conseguido proezas que nadie jamás esperó.

Era increíble pensar como una sonrisa les hacía sentirse normales, como una caricia borraba cada día de maldición, como su sola presencia mitigaba los dolores de quien no controla su destino. Por eso, cada segundo sin ella era un martirio en esa casa. Shigure había perdido toda inspiración y su característico toque bromista, solo pasaba las horas encerrado en su despacho pensando en esa maldita carta. Yuki encerrado en su cuarto recordaba las palabras que Akito le dijo cuando era pequeño (que cualquier persona que conociera su secreto sería infeliz y sufriría) y trataba de pensar que nada de esto era cierto, que Tohru volvería, pero con cada tachón en el calendario se le hacía más y más difícil de creer. Kyo, por su parte, derrochaba su furia entrenando. Horas y horas eran las que se pasaba fuera de casa hasta que caía exhausto y con los nudillos sangrantes.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Sentía culpabilidad, en cada poro de su cansada piel sentía como la culpa le ensuciaba. Tohru se había marchado… se había marchado… se había marchado… por más que lo repitiera nunca tendría sentido.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- su grito resonó en todo el territorio de los Sohma, su desesperación hizo acto de presencia y cayendo de rodillas explotó en lagrimas. – (pensamiento) _Por qué? Por qué te fuiste? Por qué me dejaste solo? Sé que soy un monstruo, que eres demasiado especial para estar entre las bestias que somos los Sohma, pero no es justo! No puedes enseñarnos lo que es la vida y luego pretender que volvamos a la vida de antes como si nada. Te quiero… te quiero _(/fin pensamiento) – TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOO!

En un rincón de ese mismo bosque, tras un árbol, se escondían Akito y Tohru. Era una parte más de la tortura psicológica a la que el dios de los Sohma la sometía desde que la obligara a escribir esa carta.

¿Le ves¿Ves su desesperación, su dolor? El te quiere, te quiere pero nunca te tendrá, ni tú a él. Pero¿no es un precio justo por su libertad?- Las lágrimas brotaban como torrentes en los ojos de la joven oniguiri, quería acercarse, besarle y consolarle; pedirle perdón hasta el fin de sus días por hacerle sufrir así, pero le era imposible.- ¿Te gustaría abrazarle¿Consolarle entre tus brazos?- acercó su boca al oído de ella y le habló con voz sigilosa y espeluznante. – Pues nunca podrás, aunque yo te dejara ir, aunque olvidara tu promesa no podrías. Está maldito, más maldito que ninguno de nosotros, nunca podrá ser feliz, nunca podrá ser abrazado, nunca podrá ser amado… ni tú tampoco. – La joven trató de girarse para mirar a Akito a los ojos, sorprendida por aquellas últimas palabras, pero él se lo impidió. – Me has regalado tu vida, me has hecho dueño y señor de cada uno de tus sentimientos, por eso no dejaré que seas feliz, no permitiré que disfrutes estando al lado de ningún Sohma. Vivir con ellos te hizo compartir su maldición, y la compartirás hasta el día de tu muerte.

Un coche negro y tremendamente elegante se podía ver por las sinuosas carreteras de las afueras de la ciudad, aquel camino no era nada agradable para Akito con tanta curva y bache, pero era el más directo desde la casa de Shigure hasta la casa donde pretendía llevar a Tohru, una de tantas propiedades de los Sohma, pero la diferencia es que este lugar apenas lo conocía nadie. Era un remanso de paz al que él escapaba de vez en cuando, por eso, sería el lugar perfecto para esconderla hasta que decidiera plenamente que hacerle.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido les sorprendió y el chofer se vio obligado a detener el coche.

¿Qué demonios ocurre!- preguntó muy molesto Akito.

Disculpe señor, parece que una rueda se pinchó. No tardaré nada en arreglarlo, pero sería mejor que bajaran.- Obedecieron ambos al chofer tratando de que el arreglo fuera lo más rápido posible.

Por la mente de Tohru no paraban de pasar las imágenes de Kyo llorando y gritando que la quería. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Su corazón parecía querer escaparse de su dolorido pecho, su mente luchaba contra ese sentimiento que le invitaba a escaparse, correr hasta Kyo y besarle hasta que dejara de llorar.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Dejarle sufriendo?

¿Escapar y condenarle a ser encerrado tras la graduación?

¿Qué!

Miró a los lados nerviosa, tenía taquicardias, un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su delicado cuerpo y cada célula de su cuerpo se tensionaba de una manera casi dolorosa. Izquierda y derecha, izquierda y derecha… y nadie alrededor.

Suspiró, tomó aire y echo a correr.

Corre, corre, corre, corre… no cesaba de repetirse eso a modo de animo inconsciente. Corre, corre, corre, corre… no puedes dejar que te atrape. Corre, corre, corre, corre… no mires atrás. Pero el miedo era demasiado fuerte y no pudo evitar mirar atrás viendo como el chofer de Akito corría hacía ella apunto de atraparla. De repente, sintió algo en su pie, un golpe… había tropezado con algo.

En un par de segundos, todo sucedió de manera casi imperceptible. Tohru, tropiezo, rocas, golpe y sangre… mucha sangre. El ruido sordo de su cabeza golpeándose en las rocas fue más fuerte de lo que se podría esperar.

Señor! La muchacha!- Tohru yacía inconsciente sobre aquellas rocas, la sangre manaba abundante de su cabeza, mientras Akito la miraba impasible y el chofer no podía reprimir un gesto de asombro.

Bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Comprueba si aún vive.- El chofer obedeció y puso las manos en el cuello de la muchacha. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al no notar vida en ella.

Ha… ha muerto, señor.

Inútil, incluso para huir es inútil. Esto no era lo que yo pretendía, pero… tampoco estropea nada. Termina de arreglar la rueda rápido, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Continuara…

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejasteis reviews! y sobretodo a kien me aconsejó que permitiera que los no registrados tmb dejaran comment (ni me habia dao cuen q lo tenía desactivao ToT)

En el proximo capitulo... sangre... la sangre fluyendo, la lluvía cayendo sobre un cuerpo que nadie conoce. Muchos cambios, nueva vida.

CAPITULO 4: Una vida sin ti... pero con mis demonios.

Arigato! o


	4. Una vida sin ti pero con mis demonios

**Capitulo 4 : Una vida sin ti…pero con mis demonios.**

La noche había caído, hacía un frío extraño para esta época y Ryoku iba con su moto hacía su humilde casa, había sido un día muy duro en el trabajo y lo único que deseaba era caer sobre su futón y dormir hasta mañana. Apenas quedaban un par de kilómetros cuando le pareció ver a alguien en la carretera. Era demasiado tarde, estaba demasiado oscuro y el frío era insoportable, por eso le extraño ver esa fina silueta en esa carretera. Andaba a tropezones y al pasar justo por su lado pudo ver su ropa manchada de sangre. Frenó en seco y bajó de un salto de la moto.

Muchacha… muchacha me oyes?- se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de los hombros detuvo su avance. Levantó su rostro para ver si era alguna muchacha de su pueblo, pero no la reconoció, no era nadie conocido pero era indudable que bajo aquella sangre se ocultaba un rostro precioso.- ¿Estás bien¿Qué te ha pasado?- La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba de frió. – Está bien, te vendrás conmigo.- Como pudo la subió a la moto y se dirigió a su casa.

Que manera de complicarse la vida, pensaba en el camino. Él que solo quería dormir, terminaba recogiendo a una desconocida ensangrentada en medio de la nada, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No recoger a una muchacha desvalida sería inhumano, dejarla allí que se muriera de frío o desangrada o sabe dios… no, había hecho lo correcto. Ya vería las consecuencias de sus actos más tarde.

Llegaron por fin a su casa, allí como siempre su madre le estaría esperando despierta con la cena, ya que por mucho que siempre la reñía para que no se preocupara, ella no le hacía caso. Se dio cuenta al bajar tratar de bajar de la moto que la muchacha se había quedado dormida, lo cual le preocupó. Puede que no fuera muy culto, pero sabía que es peligroso que alguien con un golpe en la cabeza se quede dormido, porque puede entrar en coma. La despertó zarandeándola un poco.

Ey, muchacha, hemos llegado, despierta.- le ayudó a bajar de la moto y entraron a la casa.- ¡Mamá¡Mamá!-

¿Qué ocurre¿por qué gritas?- entró al salón y rápidamente los ojos se posaron sobre la muchacha que estaba con su hijo.- ¡Oh, dios¿Qué le ocurrió a esta pobre muchacha?

No lo sé, la encontré a la vuelta del trabajo, no hablaba y decidí traerla.-

Hiciste bien, oh, pobre niñita debe estar helada y está golpeada. Ve al baño y trae el botiquín y trae también una manta. – el joven obedeció a su madre, la cual ayudaba a Tohru a sentarse.- Pequeña¿estás bien¿te duele algo? Que tonta¿cómo no te va a doler¿me oyes?- Por primera vez Tohru dirigió la mirada a los ojos dulces de aquella mujer que con voz suave le hablaba.- Bien, al menos sé que me oyes. ¿Me puedes decir como te llamas? Aquí estás a salvo, puedes hablar pequeña.

Yo…- comenzó con voz casi inaudible.- … yo… no re… cuerdo…

¿Sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

No…-

Bueno, te curaremos todos esos golpes y podrás descansar, ya verás como mañana todo se arreglara pequeña.

El joven apareció con todo lo que su madre le había pedido, tapó a Tohru suavemente con la manta y le dio el botiquín a su madre. Durante un rato estuvo limpiándole la herida de la cabeza, con cuidado se lo desinfectó y más tarde le ayudó a que se metiera en el baño para que pudiera quitarse toda esa sangre y suciedad.

Si necesitas cualquier cosa o te mareas llámame.

Muchas gracias… por todo.- la mujer sonrió ante la dulce voz de la joven.

Había pasado casi una semana y muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de todos en tan poco tiempo. En la casa de Shigure ya nadie pasaba demasiado tiempo, los recuerdos que esa casa contenía eran demasiado duros para todos, por lo que se convirtió en un sitio al que ir a dormir, solo y exclusivamente eso.

Shigure hacía tiempo que pidió unas vacaciones a su editora, un descanso por llamarlo algo. La inspiración era algo que parecía huir de él, y era incapaz de escribir más de dos líneas. Se culpaba de haber actuado tan irresponsablemente, siempre haciendo bromas, sin tomarse nada en serio, como si fuera un crío… sabía que para alguien ajeno a la familia el secreto que ellos guardaban sería demasiado pesado, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que bajo la amabilidad y las sonrisas de Tohru podría haber un corazón sobrepasado con la carga que eso suponía.

Yuki había vuelto a su modo de ser anterior, la confianza y extroversión que Tohru consiguió hacer que saliera a la superficie. Volvía a ir por la calle como un bello fantasma inalcanzable. Apenas hablaba, más allá de lo necesario, había dejado morir la base secreta y y se dedicaba simplemente a no hacer nada.

Kyo era el peor, él que tantas esperanzas tenía de redimir lo que consideraba sus pecados, no podía más que sentirse de nuevo como una bestia abominable. Entrenaba y entrenaba de manera casi obsesiva, ya no por el interés de ganar a Yuki, realmente eso había dejado de importarle, sino porque el agotamiento físico era lo único que le ayudaba a dormir. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas a todos los momentos que había vivido con ella, se preguntaba si todas las sonrisas que le dirigía eran tan falsas como las palabras de amor que le decía su madre. ¿Había vuelto a pasar lo mismo¿Por qué? Tohru pareció aceptar su verdadera forma, lloró, gritó y proclamó el miedo que sintió al verle así… si en ese momento fue tan sincera¿qué hizo que después le engañara? Pero no podía culparla, después de todo ella era simplemente la victima de los Sohma. Todos la habían usado para que mitigara el peso de esta maldición, todos le pedían afecto, ayuda y comprensión, pero nadie le preguntaba a ella como llevaba todo esto. Simplemente la veían sonreír y creían que todo estaba bien. Que estupidos…

Tohru, por su parte vivía tranquila en casa de Ryoku y Makino (la madre de Ryoku). Ambos habían tratado de averiguar si en los pueblos o ciudades cercanas había desaparecido alguna muchacha, preguntaron a sus amistades, Ryoku investigo entre sus compañeros de trabajo por si alguien había leído algo en el periódico o había visto algo en las noticias, pero no había nada. Por su mente pasó llevarla a la policía y que ellos encontraran a su familia, pero sentían pena por aquella muchacha sin recuerdos, así que tras pensarlo unos días decidieron que se quedara a vivir con ellos.

Kokoro, que así la había llamado Makino, ayudaba mucho en casa, la verdad era que su ayuda les venía muy bien. La madre de Ryoku era ya mayor y muchos días tenía que quedarse en cama porque sufría fuertes mareos, de modo que ambos se alegraron enormemente de su llegada. Era notable también que los ojos de Ryoku no eran de todo imparciales, la miraba siempre con un brillo en los ojos que solo su madre parecía reconocer. Ambos muchachos reían y disfrutaban juntos de las pequeñas cosas que esa vida humilde les ofrecía.

No tenían mucho, eso estaba claro, pero era suficiente para los tres y la vida en esa pequeña porción de paraíso era extremadamente tranquila y feliz. Kokoro no parecía sufrir demasiado por su falta de recuerdos, tan solo alguna vez le comentaba a Makino su inquietud.

Yo soy muy feliz aquí, y realmente nunca querría marcharme de vuestro lado, pero a veces pienso en la familia que podría tener, en personas que podrían pensar que estoy muerta o que me ocurrió algo terrible y me da pena por ellos.

Eso es normal pequeña, tienes un corazón generoso que se preocupa de los demás, por eso te llame así (Kokoro corazón en japonés), pero si tienes familia, ellos de alguna manera sabrán que estás bien, además, quien sabe… quizás algún día de alguna manera recobres tus recuerdos.

CONTINUARA…

**Proximo capitulo: _Cielo o infierno... tu eliges._**

**_Gracias a todos los que estais leyendo este fanfic. En serio me animan mucho a seguir... pensabais que había matado a Tohru, ne? xDD... no soy tan tan mala... solo la desmemorié. _**

**_ Ja ne!_**


	5. cielo o infierno ¿cual escoges?

Ante todo perdonad el retraso, pero mi PC se murió, lo tuvieron un tiempo arreglando y cuand me lo devolvieron tuve q andar descargando muchos programas y fue un lio... luego me abandonó la inspiración, pero aquí estoy...

**Capitulo 5 : Cielo o infierno… ¿Cuál escoges?**

El sol brillaba maravillosamente aquel día, cosa que pareció un buen presagió para Makino que tenía que ir al médico a la ciudad. Normalmente solo Ryoku le acompañaba, pero hoy irían con Kokoro.

El tren llegaba con unos minutos de retraso, pero nada podía estropearles ese día. Por primera vez podrían enseñarle la ciudad a la muchacha.

Una hora después, Makino se encontraba ya sentada en la sala de espera de su doctor, habían llegado demasiado pronto y al menos no la atenderían hasta dentro de una hora, eso si no se retrasaban, así que por su mente de vieja celestina pasó una gran idea.

-Hijo mío¿por qué no vais mientras Kokoro y tú a comer un helado y dar una vuelta?

-Ie, ie… no quiero dejarla sola.- intervino Kokoro.-

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo no me moveré de aquí¿qué lugar hay más seguro que un hospital?- sonrió dulcemente.-

-¿Está segura madre?

-Claro, Ryoku llevala por ahí… no os preocupéis por mí.

Ambos muchachos caminaban por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, pero Ryoku veía algo raro en Kokoro, una actitud algo nerviosa que se manifestaba en una colocación continua de la diadema ancha que llevaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Gomen, demo me da vergüenza que la gente mire el golpe de mi cabeza, aún tengo el morado y …

-No hagas caso de lo que piense la gente.- la interrumpió.- Tú eres bella con o sin morados.- Kokoro se sonrojó completamente ante ese comentario y la naturalidad con la que salió de su boca. – Vamos, te invito a un helado.

Una maravillosa tienda con helados de todos los sabores imaginables se extendía ante los ojos más inocentes que nunca de Kokoro. Sonrió tímidamente mirando todos aquellos colores e imaginando los sabores deliciosos de casa uno en su boca.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-Es tan difícil escoger… pero creo que tomaré uno de mango.

-Su novia tiene muy buen gusto señor.- dijo la joven dependienta. Ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero sin la aparente intención de contradecirla o explicarle la verdad. Tal vez fuera vergüenza, tal vez que era una tontería explicarse ante una desconocida o puede que la idea de que les consideraran una pareja no les fuera del todo desagradable.

Ya con su helado en la mano, ambos salieron de la heladería dispuestos a disfrutar de aquel barrio precioso del centro de la ciudad.

Sonreían, paseaban y se reían de cualquier cosa. Era una vida sencilla, llena de pequeñas cosas, pero todas ellas buenas.

Mientras miraban escaparates de tiendas en las que seguramente nunca podrían comprarse nada por los elevados precios, ambos eran felices solo con imaginar. Ella no tenía recuerdos, nada de su pasado, pero el presente prometía muchas cosas buenas. Él trabajaba duro cada día, soportaba mucho cansancio, pero el volver a casa junto a sus dos mujeres mitigaba todo.

Hablaban despreocupadamente cuando Kokoro no pudo evitar que su mirada se fuera hacía un joven que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos mirando al suelo. No sabía porque le había llamado tanto la atención, solo que esa sensación extraña al verle, esa punzada dolorosa en el corazón se le hizo demasiado familiar.

De pronto, el joven abandonó su triste concentración en la piedrita que llevaba demasiado tiempo chutando ( pateando mientras andaba), sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos confundidos de Kokoro.

-¿Tohru¡¡Tohru!

-¿Le conoces?- le susurró Ryoku al oído a Tohru.-

-Yo… no sé… no… sé…

El sol brillaba sobre el pelo rubio de aquel muchacho de mirada inocente y triste, sus brazos se extendieron solos por el deseo intenso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Estaba en medio de la calle, a plena luz del día y con un montón de gente alrededor… abrazarla sería mostrar su secreto a todo el mundo.

-¿Tohru¿Qué ocurre? Soy Momiji…-

-Disculpa¿nos conocemos?- preguntó ella confundida.-

-¿Estás bromeando? Si es así no tiene gracia.-

Tohru se sentía tremendamente incomoda, le sudaban las manos y se preguntaba si realmente ese chico la conocía. Si era así¿quién era?

-¿Realmente nos conocemos¿De qué?-

-Pero… pero…- Momiji no entendía de que iba todo esto.-

Ryoku sintió miedo, miedo de que Kokoro encontrara a su familia o a alguien conocido y que se la llevaran de su lado y del de su madre. Era egoísta, eso lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar cogerla del brazo y echar a correr hacía el hospital.

Momiji corrió tan rápido como podía, tanto que nunca llegó a alejarse más de dos metros de ellos. Desconocía quien era ese chico, ignoraba porque ella parecía no recordarle, pero de pronto un nombre vino a su mente. HATORI. Sí, tenía que ser eso, él borró su memoria por orden de Akito. Por eso, cuando vio que sus perseguidos se dirigían hacía el hospital donde Hatori colaboraba, sintió que el destino le sonreía.

En menos de dos minutos el gran edificio blanco se mostraba ante ellos, las puertas automaticas se abrían a su paso y los pasillos parecían el perfecto laberinto donde perderse. Al menos eso pensó Ryoku.

-Ryoku… No puedo… correr más. Deten… gamonos. – dijo con voz entrecortada ella.-

-Pero… - ambos detuvieron su avance, aprovechando los escasos segundos que sabían que tendrían hasta que Momiji llegara.-

-No sé quien ese chico, no sé si es familiar, amigo o conocido… y sé que no me quiero separar de vosotros…-

-¿Pero? Sé que hay un pero.- dijo tristemente.-

-…pero quizás mi familia esté sufriendo por mí. Quizás tenga una madre tan dulce como la tuya que llore cada noche pensando en que pudo ocurrirme, tal vez tenga un padre cariñoso que se culpe por mi desaparición, puede que incluso tenga hermanas y hermanos que añoren mi presencia. Aunque yo no recuerde nada de eso, puede que exista y yo sería muy egoísta si no me preocupara.

-¿Y no te extraña que no te hayan buscado?.- Momiji estaba en la esquina de ese pasillo, ocultándose mientras oía toda la conversación. Sentía lastima por Tohru, por el dolor que sentiría al descubrir que no tenía nada de eso que ella pensaba, pero también era cierto que tenía muchísima gente que la quería. Desde sus amigas que no entendían el porque de su supuesta huída, hasta cada uno de los miembros Sohma que la extrañaban a rabiar. Su corazón latió con orgullo, quizás con algo de ese amor dolido que siempre ocultó, y con el empuje de esos sentimientos decidió salir de su escondite para enfrentar a aquel muchacho posesivo y preocupado.-

-No es cierto que no la hayamos buscado… lo hicimos, pero por algunas circunstancias que solo incumben a la familia, en la cual incluimos a Tohru aunque no haya lazos de sangre, creíamos que su desaparición no era del todo involuntaria.

-Eso...¿es verdad?-preguntó ella tímida.- ¿Me habéis buscado?

Continuara...

**Kumiko Black: **Jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro q te guste... sí Akito aquí es muy malo, pero no te diré si pagará o no sus crímenes xDD... después de todo el es dios, ne? O puede que dios esté destinado a caer de su trono?... ya veremos ya xDD. Arigatou por le rewiew! Espero q este tmb te guste...

**Nejitenten: **Sieee... soy mala! Muajajajaja... pero es la gracia del ff, cuanto sufrirán hasta ¿terminar juntos? No sé, ya veremos si terminan juntos muajajaja. Ya veras como mas tarde agradecerás q la desmemorizara como tu dices xDD. Kyoru rlz!

**Nakuru-chan: **Prometo q terminará bien... o al menos no muy mal xDD. Un beso.

Gracias tmb a...VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, bekgker y Mire-chan...

Proximo capitulo: No es facil ser un angel.

La dulzura de quien es ahora más pura que nunca se ve en la difícil decisión de volver a un pasado que no recuerda o a un futuro que ya adora. Sentimientos, pasión, amor no correspondido, corazones rotos y... más sorpresas.

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
